FF14, Gathering Of Allies And Friends
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Asagi Igawa is about to face against the primal Titan and the party is being held for her honor before the battle. Watch her gather new friends and allies for the road ahead of her. Watch her show the world that there such thing as hope and kindness. That is world isn't doomed that it can be saved for the better not the worse. Sorry M/f, F/f pairings. Rating M for reasons.


Asagi was a member of the Au Ra race and the Xaela clan. Her race wasn't from this realm and she had never met anyone of her race here. It had been many years since she had started to live in this realm and it was a very hard time when the empire had killed her first home that caused her to flee to this realm.

She had long beautiful silver hair that had gone down to the middle of her back and two light blue eyes. A good deal of her body was covered in black scales that show off her bloodline and she was one of few shinobi members of this realm.

Asagi Igawa was in the middle of walking over to the woman that she was working with in order to find Titan and to fight against the primal. This woman was a member of a race that was called Miqo'te of the seekers of the sun. Asagi's eyes looked at the Miqo'te lovely tanned skin along with her blown face marking and her short white hair.

She did know that the first time she had ever seen this woman she couldn't believe her eyes because this woman was just beautiful to her. She couldn't believe the first words she had said to this Miqo'te because she had said marry me which caused the kitty to think she had got hit on the head too many times.

Her hair had two frontal pigtails tied with rings on each side of her face. She was wearing a while dalmatica top outside that had silver patterns. Blue pants with black ankle boots that just fit her body perfectly.

Asagi's light blue eyes moved to the Miqo'te's light teal cat like eyes. She looked at the tattoo on her neck that was the sign of circle of knowing. The last things she looked at were the white fur kitty ears and long tail that had matching fur color.

She always had wanted to see what would happen if she grabbed or petted her tail. She wanted to see if she would purr like a normal cat or if she would just kill her for doing something like that to her.

"What are you doing out here sitting and reading a book while the party is going on? You are a silly one Y'shtola "Asagi told her before she sat down next to her.

The two of them were at a party that was being held for her because she was going to be fighting the primal titan tomorrow. Tomorrow may be her last day alive and she wasn't going let anything ruin this night at all. That was why she couldn't let the kitty just sit all alone to read one of her books.

"Sometimes I think you would spend your whole life away reading books and never going out to enjoy things." Asagi added with a tease in her voice.

'This party is for you even if I don't think we have the time to waste because of the primal being summoned." She warned Asagi yet her eyes stared at her.

'Even if it is being summoned but I want you to enjoy it as well because I hate seeing you all alone like this. Kobold race aren't known for fighting because they have always been a calm and innocent race that just loves to dig in tunnels." She had smiled over at her once she was done talking.

"That is true and it was the kobold that had held up their end of the deal with the truce only like I had said before. The leader of Limsa had broken the truce and attacked the Kobold race which I feel sorry for them." Before she could keep on speaking Asagi grabbed her hand and moved the two of them to their feet.

"Enough of this topic for now and you so are going to dance with me and I don't want hear no from you." Asagi told her.

She just let out a smile while she started to drag her over to where the dancing was being taken place at. She didn't know if Y'shtola could dance or not only that she had wanted her arms around the kitty's body.

Asagi had her arms around the lower of the cats back while her face moved closer to hers. She just smiled before she started to dance with her while everyone stared to watch the two of them dance together.

"See? This isn't so bad you know. You need to learn to let yourself enjoy things once in a while before you may lose the chance to ever do it." Asagi told her

She started to rub Y'shtola's back while she kept leading their dance together. She could feel just how nervous she was dancing and she just figured it had been long time since anyone really had touched her. She noticed the kitty cat always alone when she was in her free time and never really hanging out with the others.

Y'shtola on the other hand did enjoy the dance with her even if her mind wasn't much on the dancing because there was so much on her mind. There was so much that she didn't even know about Asagi and these things she wanted to learn about.

"How do you do it Asagi? You stay so strong even after fighting for so long on your own without anyone helping you?" Y'shtola asked her which she just earned a smile from her dancing partner.

"I'm just who I am but you aren't wrong. The Primals aren't evil like the world wants you to believe. So never stop being that soft kitty that you are ok?" Asagi simply told her while she moved her close to her body.

"How can you be so sure of that? Tell me how can you say that so easy? Without any doubt at all because it truly is hard to believe at times." She asked back.

"Let's just say one day I'll tell you a story of my past and then you'll understand just what keeps me strong. It's the reason that I fight and the reason that I'll never stop fighting to try to bring true peace to this world. Peace not just for the three cities but also to the beastmen races." She spoke while she pushed their bodies against each other.

Y'shtola started to blush which her face showed the reddest that was coming to her cheeks that caused the dragoness to giggle. The giggle alone had made the blush grow even worse to the point she looked away with a pout.

"You truly are trying to take the world on your shoulders but you can't. You will only be crashed by the weight of it." Y'shtola told her while still looking away.

She felt her face being moved to stare right back into Asagi's light blue eyes. She couldn't help but blush even harder. She did know it was forbidden for one of the Scions to let their own selves date anyone or even love because it was something that was simply forbidden.

Even if she did know that, ever since meeting this champion in front of her she couldn't help to feel emotions growing for her. She didn't know her for long even so she couldn't help feel close to her each time they talked together over the last few months.

"It does seem that everyone is enjoying watching our little dance together." She teased the kitty once more.

"Let's get some food!" Asagi happily yelled before pulling her off the dance floor and moved to sit down at the table. She looked at the food that was there and started to drool which caused the kitty to giggle at the scene.

'Not my fault it looks so great!" She yelled before she picked a piece of chicken up and placed it slowly in Y'shtola's mouth.

She could feel the dragoness's fingers go inside her mouth and she slowly felt them leave once the chicken was inside. She slowly had eaten the piece of chicken with her eyes looking back at Asagi yet she couldn't believe she enjoyed the feeling.

"It does taste good but I cook better…." She let that slip which earned a grin from her teammate.

"Then you can cook me dinner next time?" Asagi claimed before she started to eat some of the food herself.

"I didn't mean it that way…."For once the calm Y'shtola was showing nervous in her voice.

"You are being shy now which does look good on you." Asagi teased her with a smirk before she started take bit of the wine in her mouth.

"You want try the wine?" She asked Y'shtola who just gave a nod of her head with bit worried on her mind.

Asagi took a slip of it before she had enough in her mouth then moved quickly to cover Y'shtola's mouth. She moved her tongue inside of Y'shtola while she was still surprised by everything with her arms moving around her back.

Y'shtola on the other hand couldn't believe what was going on and just how much she was enjoying the taste of her mouth. She started to find her own arms were moving around Asagi's back and the two of them started to share a very long kiss filled with wine.

Once the kiss had ended they looked at each other in the eyes before Asagi had been the first to speak up. She still couldn't that she had let something like that happen because she could have stopped her yet she didn't. She didn't want to stop her from doing it and she wanted to feel more of her lips against her own lips.

"See didn't that taste very good? Or maybe you want to try it again this time much longer in order to see if you like it?" She asked with a smirk showing she had already known the answer.

"Why did you do that because I'm far older than you because you have no idea just how old I really am and you are young." Y'shtola asked her still confused with all that was going on with the two of them.

"Don't care about that and let's go somewhere else." Asagi replied back.

She took the bottle of wine and Y'shtola hand before dragging off over to the bleach shore. She wanted to be alone with her and not have everyone watch them like they were doing while they shared their first kiss together.

When they got there she just sat down and placed the bottle on the sand. She pulled the kitty on top of her lap and her arms moved around her. She didn't care about anything else right now because she wasn't going let this chance pass her by.

"I shouldn't be doing this….We shouldn't be doing this at all." She did her best not to look at Asagi while she was still in her lap.

"No more worries because tomorrow we are going be up against titan and let's make sure that this night. That this night is one we will never forget no matter what.' Asagi told her and kissed her neck softly.

"Why won't you listen….to...me." She cried out.

She did her best to fight it even so the feel of her mouth on her neck caused her to purr out in pleasure. She just couldn't handle this because she wanted more of it yet at the same time her mind told her it wasn't allowed.

"Because I know you are tired of being all alone. I have watched you reading books all alone and the sad face you make when you think no one can see it." Asagi told her before her mouth claimed Y'shtola's right furry ear.

"You had seen that and not….not…..the ears!" She pleaded which had fallen on deaf ears.

"How could anyone not see the sadness you showed when you were alone? It's was plain as day to the world." Asagi told her with a small smile on her face.

Asagi licked and teased both of her ears which slowly caused her to let out a pleasure full moan from the pleasure she was being given. Her ears were her weak spot and she wasn't going to get away from the dragoness at the rate that things were going.

"How about we go for a swim?" She asked the kitty which she just nodded her head. 'Then we need to change into something better then?" She grinned before she started to take Y'shtola top off her leaving her just in her blue pants and black bra.

"Wait!" She covered her chest up only for Asagi to let out a giggle.

Asagi moved them so Y'shtola had her back against the sand and she was on top of the kitty with a smirk showing. She was enjoying all of this and she wanted to enjoy even more because she wasn't going to let this kitty get away from her.

"Tell me? Am I not good enough or do I not look good enough for you?" She slowly asked Y'shtola with their mouths close together.

"No such thing, that's because you look beautiful it just I'm not allowed to love. None of the seven are because of our duty." She was about to say something more yet her mouth was once more covered by Asagi's mouth.

"That's such a lame excuse and I'm not going let you go just because of duty. I want to be with you and if you feel the same way then that's all that matters." Asagi told her before she kissed her once more.

"What will they also think if they ever find out then?" Y'shtola nervously asked her.

"If you are so worried what the others will do or think then they won't find out. We just keep our love to ourselves till the day you stop being one of the seven." She told her back before kissing her hard.

" _Could I really break my oath of being a member of the seven before being a woman? Could I honestly hide something like this from them and is it the right thing to do?"_ Y'shtola thought to herself.

Their tongues moved together and Asagi's hands moved down to Y'shtola's stomach to feel the soft tanned skin against her fingers. She wanted to feel her all whole and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin her life with the calm yet shy kitty. Once the kiss had ended she just looked back into Y'shtola's teal eyes.

"Now off with these pants so we can go swimming already." She ordered before she placed her hands on the blue pants. She started to pull them off her and she could see no fighting at all to stop her from doing so. She just smiled once they were off because she was wearing a matching black thong.

'Now how about you help me with my clothes? It would be only fair." Asagi asked her with a smirk on her face.

"I guess I should help you….after all it's only right for me to return the favor." Y'shtola replied back to her.

Y'shtola started to take off the shinobi chest gear to notice that Asagi didn't even wear a black at all. She looked at the woman's large breasts and hard nipples. Her eyes started to drink in every single inch of her chest and licked her lips slowly.

"I take it you like what you see little kitty?" She asked her.

That had simply caused Y'shtola to snap out of it then just looked away from her. She didn't know what had come over her only that she enjoyed seeing topless. She enjoyed seeing this woman in front of her and she enjoyed seeing her without her clothes on. She wanted to see and feel more of her even if her mind was still fighting against the very idea of doing all of this.

She could feel her face being moved back to look at the topless shinobi again. "No need to look away because this body belongs to you now silly. It belongs to you and only you no matter what may happen." Asagi told her before she kissed her lips.

Y'shtola started to return the kiss and she moved her hands to help her new lover out of her shinobi leggings. She looked to see a very thin tiny black thong that was barely covering her body at all. Her eyes looked that the black scales that were on her legs in few spots. The full legs weren't covered only few patches of skin were covered by the scales.

She had a large amount of scales starting at the middle of her sides of her stomach running down to her thighs along with scales on small amount on her rear. She then looked at the long thin black tail that had scales and pointy ends to it which she had found to be cute.

She moved her hand to the sides to feel the scales then kept running along them to she got around her belly which it ended. She moved her hand to Asagi's forehand which had scales starting at the forehand then went all the way up to her elbow where it ended.

She also had a line of scales running around her upper arm and her other arm and hands were perfectly the same. The two arms matched perfect which she couldn't believe just how well they looked on her body.

Her feet were the same way when she noticed them next. She had scales running down her lower legs and feet. The scales had ended right underneath her knees which she moved her hands down her legs to feel how smooth the scales were. Her black scales wouldn't thick or hard like a dragon because they were smooth to the touch almost like a human's skin.

She realized she had no scales on her chest at all only few scales that that ran around her stomach area and the last places she noticed any scales were around her neck. Her whole neck and throat area were covered in scales and little bit lower down as well.

Then she looked at the same scales that were connected to the neck area but it covered parts of her lower face. They had also reached out to her cheeks which she had found to be very cute to her eyes. The very last patches of scales were on her forehead that was mostly covered by her long silver hair.

"Your scales are truly beautiful and I never would have through you had this much on your body like this." Y'shtola allowed herself to admit to her.

"So my tail and horns aren't good? Just my black scales?" Asagi started to pout over at her.

"No! Your tail and horns are also beautiful but I'm shocked your scales aren't hard like your horns." She quickly answered back.

She moved her hands to Asagi's two horns, one on each side of her head. Horns went forward almost like they were running alongside the sides of her face and jaw.

"I noticed you don't have ears, are these horns also your ears?" She asked which Asagi nodded her head yes.

She softly touches the horns which let out what sounded like a small moan from the dragoness mouth which caused her to stop. Her face was blushing and she slowly felt herself being pulled over to the water.

"The water feels so good!" Asagi quickly yelled out while giggling.

"You truly are easy to please you know that?" Y'shtola asked her while being back in her normal calm manner of speaking.

That was when Asagi just splashed her with water because of what she had said. She started to get hit back by water because of Y'shtola using magic which caused her to pout. She didn't like that she had magic against her because she didn't have any water magic like that.

After a while of swimming and getting each other water that was when Asagi started to come up with a very good plan. This was a plan that she had hoped work because if it did then the night would be something both of them could remember for years to come.

"How about you find out how easy I am to please then?" She teasing asked back before she moved her arms around the kitty once more. She slowly moved her back over to the sand which she just kept a smirk on her face.

 **Lemon scenes skip if you don't want to read it.**

"We are alone here after all." She slowly kissed the stunned Y'shtola. "No one will even see us or know we are here." She finished with her hands undoing her black bra and throwing it off to the sand so it didn't get washed away.

"Whatttt..." Y'shtola cried out with her face pure red.

"Just let yourself go with me and I promise we won't regret this." She softly told Y'shtola.

Once she had said that she moved her mouth against her right nipple. Her tongue moved around Y'shtola soft nipple slowly taking in the taste. Her eyes were staring right back up at the kitty's eyes letting her see the happiness in her eyes.

She kept on licking and sucking on one nipple after the other causing the kitty to let out long moans of pleasure. She could feel Y'shtola's hands against her head pushing her harder against her two soft yet large breasts.

"You miss being touched don't you kitty?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, it been too long since the last time someone touched my body. Don't stop Asagi do you hear me!?" She yelled while moaning out.

"Yes, I hear you loud and clear love." She replied back.

She kept on sucking on her nipples while her right hand moved to her thong then underneath them. She could see the surprise show in the kitty's eyes and it was what caused her to want to keep going even more.

She slowly moved her fingers to her slightly wet womanhood before rubbing the outer folds making more pleasure go to her body. She wanted to make her kitty desire even more so she just kept on teasing her body with both her mouth and fingers.

She used her free hand to twist and pull on her other nipple yet she moved it between her two fingers to twist it even more. Her tongue kept moving around the one nipple that was inside her mouth with her teeth slowly pulling on them.

She started to move her one finger inside while her mouth moved to Y'shtola's mouth then she claimed it for herself. Her tongue quickly moved inside the other woman's mouth before starting to taste every inch of her mouth.

"I think it's time kitty helped me out of my clothes." She teased.

She moved her hand out from underneath her thong and started to lick her finger clean right in front of Y'shtola's eyes. That alone had turned on the kitty so much because she watched her clean her finger of her own juices like that. She took the finger and placed it inside her mouth because she wanted to see if she tasted good which she did in fact taste good.

That was when Y'shtola just stared down over at the only piece of cloth on her body. She did know it wouldn't be too hard to help her new lover out of her clothes. The part that was telling her this was wrong was losing the war badly.

Her heart had been so lonely over the last years and every single five years ago she lost many good friends. She did know that's part of life and that duty was what kept her going for most of the time. She didn't want her duty as one of the sevens to forever steal away the freedom that she so deeply wanted.

Y'shtola moved down to her knees to pull her thin thong off her body and she looked at Asagi's pink lips. She could tell it was already wet and once her thong was off that was when Asagi moved down on Y'shtola surprised mouth.

Asagi started to feel her lick against her which caused her to grind down even harder on the kitty's face. Even so Y'shtola didn't mind at all because she was enjoying the taste of her lover's moist hole very much.

Also was greedy wanting even more of it and her tongue just moved around her clit before she pulled on it with her teeth. She placed her hands on Asagi's ass cheeks to hold her in place so she wouldn't move around much.

She wanted more of her mouth and she just grinned with a good idea before she moved off her face and lay down. She waved Y'shtola to come over to her which she moved on top of the dragoness's body.

They looked at each other wet hole before their mouth started to lick around the folds before slowly moving inside at the same time. They could taste each other and both of them enjoyed the taste very much.

Y'shtola moved two fingers to the folds to spread them out wide in order for her tongue to lick inside easier. Her tongue started with few fast licks then few long licks before she moved her tongue deep inside. She could hear her lover start to moan out which caused a smile to come to her lips before she licked even deeper.

"No fair, I guess I have to do this then." Asagi stated before her hand moved to her kitty tail.

She started to stroke the fur tail gently and slowly at first which caused Y'shtola to moan deeply because her tail was her biggest weak spot. While she was stroking her tail that was when her tongue moved deep inside of Y'shtola which greatly increased the pleasure she was feeling.

" _Yes….this is worth it all. I'm sorry but I can't keep being all alone anymore and I need Asagi in my life."_ She finally came to terms and just accepted it.

Asagi could feel Y'shtola juices start to come down her whom she just kept on licking up at her moist hole while stroking the tail faster. She moved her legs out wider for her while she moved Y'shtola legs out wider in order to lick even deeper inside of her wet dripping hole.

She used her first hand to spank each side of Y'shtola's rear which she had watched it shake for her. She kept doing it because each time she spanked the ass cheek she could hear Y'shtola moan out louder.

"So the kitty likes to be spank like that does she?" Asagi teased her.

"Don't tell anyone that but I do..." She admitted back over to her.

"Why would I tell anyone that because only I'm allowed to spank you? This ass belongs to me and only me well also belongs to you too." She proudly stated.

"Yes, I'm all yours and you are all back. Only you are allowed to speak my ass as much as you want to." Y'shtola spoke softly.

The two of them kept licking and tasting each other and their tongues moved to every inch of their moist holes. Their fingers move in and out slowly getting covered in each other's juices that they licked their fingers clean before they placed them back inside.

Y'shtola gave the dragon tail first good kisses before she slowly petted it. She felt the smooth tail in her hands and she started to stroke it even more. She could hear the moans that started to leave her lover's mouth that just encouraged her to do it even more.

Asagi had rolled Y'shtola over and turned herself around so their mouths were against each other. They could taste their own juices while the kiss was going on and they both found to really enjoy the taste of their own juices and little pink pussy.

When they kiss ended she just stayed on top of her with her eyes staring into her cat like teal eyes. Their breasts were pushed against each other and the warmth that they were feeling. That was something both of them had been seeking for and it was something they don't want to lose.

"This is what I want and this is what I wanted from the first moment that I met you. When I see you all alone with your books it just makes me want go over to you and kiss you." She softly told her.

"I can't stay to see you all alone because I love you and that why I was always glad to see you in that base of yours. To always get a chance to see you and to talk with you because you truly are the best in this world." She finished which also earned a kiss from Y'shtola.

"I'm happy you're in my life as well." Y'shtola while few tears came down her face.

Asagi just started to kiss the tears away before she kissed her neck then moved down slowly to her chest. She kissed her breasts then stomach before kissing back to her neck where her hands played with Y'shtola's large breasts.

Her mouth moved to the kitty's right ear before she started to nib at it which caused loud moan to leave the kitty's mouth. She loved to hear that sound and she wanted to give her lover even more pleasure before the night would be over.

"It's my turn now." Y'shtola told her.

That was when Y'shtola pushed Asagi on her back and moved her mouth against the black scales on her neck. She licked them slowly while moving her tongue down to her chest where she took the right nipple inside her mouth. Her tongue moved around the hard nipple while her teeth tugged on it softly.

She could hear the moans that Asagi were making which caused her to smirk. She couldn't believe just how much hearing her moan had turned her on. Her mouth moved down to her stomach to lick and kiss all around her belly.

After a while of her licking and kissing Asagi's body all over hat was when they started to move poses once more. This time they moist holes were up against each other and Asagi's leg was on her left leg while their clits were rubbing up against each other hard.

They could feel their holes being covered each other juices that just made them lust for each other even more. They grinded against each other harder while their hands played with their own breasts, twisting and pulling on their nipples hard.

They kept on grinding at each other till they both climaxed at the same with their first orgasm of the night but not their last. The two of them went on for hours and hours that night without wanting to stop at all. They both fall asleep with their arms around each other on the sandy beach with smiles on their faces.

I made this story for my friends on final fantasy 14 and these story is about my along with their characters saving the world.

I hope they loved it and that everyone else that reads this will love it and till next time. See you all later.


End file.
